


Built From the Bottom, Up

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Tony Stark was lonely. And then he had an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built From the Bottom, Up

When Tony first had the idea for JARVIS, it was shortly after his father had left him a fifth time in France to go search the ocean deep for a man that Tony grew to despise. He was taking his father away, nevermind that he was an old fashioned national hero. Tony was very young. He wanted nothing but a friend, but he rarely got to meet new people. Instead, he turned to his computer. 

JARVIS didn't actually get working until Tony reemerged after his parent's death. His fame and success made making lasting friendships difficult, and Tony decided that he was ready to leave behind the dark lonely days, or at least push them further back than they were at that moment. The idea was that JARVIS would be a companion of sorts. Not a tangible or corporeal companion, but one that ran the house. A manager, a computer, a friend, a lab partner. Someone he could trust. JARVIS was Tony Stark's first brainchild. Well, not really first, but first brainchild that Tony thought was actually going to be useful to a degree. JARVIs was Tony's pet project, the one he kept on the downlow. Shortly before hiring Pepper, Tony had finished the coding. He hadn't finished perfecting it, but he'd at least finished writing the basic code. 

Pepper was not there when Tony finally uploaded and ran JARVIS' file for the first time.

Integrating such a large amount of code into the mainframe was difficult but as soon as the lights powered down and Tony raised his voice ,"JARVIS, Daddy's home. Wake up," everything instantly turned itself back on,

"Welcome home, sir."

The greeting was something unexpected. He had programmed Jarvis to run the house and speak with him, but he hadn't expected a kind greeting like that. He beamed, "JARVIS, do a functions check, just to make sure you've properly been uploaded,"

"Of course, sir," the reply was cool, and proper. And Tony kind of liked it. He smiled more as he flopped down in a chair in his lab. A few moments later, the lights dimmed, the heating stopped and everything powered down before instantly coming back up. The doors had locked, but unlocked themselves and suddenly the house was alive again, "It appears I have been properly uploaded. Well done." 

"What's the weather like?"

"Weather in Malibu is at a high of 85 degrees farhenheit and a low of 56 degrees."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"Of course, sir. Miss Potts is approaching, would you like for me to unlock the front door and start the coffee machine?"

And with that, Tony Stark was thorougly impressed with himself. With a smug look and a hit of satisfaction, he glanced at the ceiling and smiled, "JARVIS, that would be awesome. How about we get some music goin' down here?"

"Foghat will begin playing momentarily."

"Thank you JARVIS."


End file.
